earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Lethann
Category:Dormant Basic Information *'Full Name:' Lethann Stargazer *'In-Game:' Lethann *'Nickname:' Leth *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good *'Guild:' None *'Title:' Feline Gardener *'Race:' Night Elf *'Class:' Druid *'Professions:' Alchemy and Herbalism Physical Description *'Age:' Approx. 11,000 years (Pre-Sundering) *'Sex:' Female *'Hair:' Silver White *'Eyes:' Clear/White *'Weight:' 200 lbs *'Height:' 7'2" *'Garments/Armor:' Lethann is regularly seen wandering around in her pants, high boots and half top with her hair tucked up under her hat. Occasionally she will don more traditional robes as she his a high sense of protocol and formality. *'Other:' While she has the ageless beauty that most Kaldorei have, upon closer inspection one will see small crows feet forming around her eyes. She moves with a feline grace and wears a necklace with a silver cat's head. A smile is never far from her face except for when she is poring over her books and manuscripts. She always carries around a large Tome and can occasionally be found writing furiously in it. The scent of herbs drifts off of her like a perfume. Personality Lethann has been through much, and her actions show it. While she seems to have embraced the feral side of herself fully, her caring side often shows through as she will often jump to tend to another's wounds. Her eyes show her age and a sense of sadness and loss. She cares not for the rules and laws of others, preferring to adhere to the laws of nature. One of the only oddities about her is that she seeks to know the past, commit it to paper and pass it down. She loves knowledge in all forms. Often one will see her carrying around a large tome where she writes down her thoughts, things she hears and sees, and other things. History Before the Sundering Lethann Stargazer was born in Azshera and raised to be a gardener. She tended vast, complicated yet natural looking gardens both in and outside the city. She loved tending the many pants, finding their beauty in both how they looked as well as their many uses. After reaching appropriate age and maturity, she was bound to a rather rambunctious Kaldorei male named Quutar Tailchaser. Together, they had but one son who took after his father and became a huntsman and leatherworker. After the Sundering During the fighting and after the splitting of the world, Lethann's talents with plants and herbs came into play as she was brought to help tend to the wounded and dying. Eventually both her and her mate Quutar would follow Malfurion and the ways of the druid, excelling in the arts of healing and restoration. She shied away from the fighting, preferring to stay back and tend to those who needed her gifts. After things settled down, both Lethann and Quutar devoted themselves to following the Druidic ways and eventually entered the great sleep of The Emerald Dream. Their son, content to keep his quiet life, later settled down in the forests of Ashenvale and married a priestess of Elune. The Battle of Hyjal and Afterwards In the year 554, some 66-5 years ago, Lethann briefly awoke from the Dream. Her son and his mate having had a child. She helped grow a garden around her son's home, instructing her granddaughter who was then maybe only 5 years old. Lethann stayed awake for a few years, but soon felt the call to return to the Dream once again, this time with a heavy heart. The toll of the Long Vigil was showing on all the Kaldorei and it troubled Lethann to no end. The disappearance of her son, no doubt, also played a strong part in making her return to the Dream less than pleasant. When the call came for the Druids to awaken during the last great war, both Lethann and Quutar joined in the efforts to save not just Hyjal, but all of Azeroth. The fighting left a sour taste in Lethann's mouth, seeing how those she would heal would only get back up to fight, only wounding themselves again or even dying in the process. It troubled her spirit and she wrestled with it all through the continuing years afterwards as she chose not to return to the Dream but stayed awake, trying to undo the damage that had been done. Current During the year 619, this restlessness in her soul finally called her to enter the Dream once more, seeking a path that would give her peace. When she awoke a few months later, she had embraced the feral side of herself, choosing rather than to sit idly by and allow that which is good to be destroyed, but to join the fight and protect it from harm. Sadly, upon awakening this time, she received word that her grand daughter had perished in a tragic boating accident, falling overboard and drowning while on her first trip back home to Ashenvale from her priestess training at the new temple in Teldrassil. Having lost both her son and now her grand daughter, with her daughter-in-law seemingly to grow more and more mentally unstable along with other select Kaldorei, Lethann has all but gone rogue, no longer blindly following the rules or traditions of the Druid Council or the Temple of Elune. Rather, she follows her own heart, seeking to vanquish that which threatens that which is good and right in Azeroth. Links Internal Links *User:SilverShadow External Links * Lethann's Profile - gear, inventory, stats, etc. * Writings in Shadow - not really an IC journal, but some info here. *Pernocto Guild Website Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Druid